


Morning Sickness

by FlyRobinFly



Series: The Pilot Dreamt of a Storm [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Mpreg, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: “Did you have a nightmare?” he asked carefully.“No.”“What is something you ate?”“...no.”“Is it a virus?” Finn hoped not. He knew if Poe had a virus, there was no chance of him not getting it as well since they shared… everything.“...no.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: The Pilot Dreamt of a Storm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is connected to Part One of this series "A Distraction"; however, either of them could be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> Also, this was inspired by a dream I had with three parts. This is one is inspired by the second part of the dream where Finn is sitting on a luggage cart(yes very important detail according to my subconscious) and freaking out because Poe is pregnant and he doesn't understand
> 
> enjoy!

Finn stirred when he felt the bed move. What was Poe doing up this early? Poe never got up early. His question was answered by the sounding of Poe throwing up in the fresher. Finn sat up. “Poe?” he asked, heading over to the fresher to check on him, only to get the door slammed in his face. “...Poe?”

“I need a minute,” Poe snapped tiredly from inside.

Finn sighed. “Did you have a nightmare?” he asked carefully.

“No.”

“What is something you ate?”

“...no.”

“Is it a virus?” Finn hoped not. He knew if Poe had a virus, there was no chance of him not getting it as well since they shared… everything.

“...no.”

Finn sighed. What else could it be? He knocked on the door. “Poe, can I come in?”

“Give me a minute,” he said again.

“Are you okay?” Finn asked.

“Oh my-Finn! Stop asking me questions?!” Poe snapped. “Just wait a minute.”

Finn sighed and stood there. He heard Poe tinkering around in the fresher, opening and closing drawers. He was about ready to knock again when the door flew open. He looked up to see Poe. For someone who’d thrown up first thing in the morning, he seemed pretty awake. “Poe-”

“I’m pregnant.”

Finn froze before he started to chuckle. “That-that’s funny. But, Poe, it’s too early to try and make me laugh. Please just-”

“I’m pregnant,” Poe repeated.

Finn blinked. That was the second time Poe had said that. And he still had this expectant look on his face. That’s why Finn was sure it was a joke. He wanted Finn to react. “Um… what?”

Poe cleared his throat. “Here. Let me articulate it better for you since you just can’t seem to understand. Okay so: I…”

“Uh huh. I got that part,” Finn said.

“...am…”

“Pregnant?” Finn asked. No way Poe would go this far for a bit.

Poe slapped a datapad into Finn’s hands. “Yep. I just took a test. That’s why I needed you to shut up. You were making me pee shy.”

Finn held the datapad out after hearing that. “Are you telling me that you peed on this?”

“No, you idiot. I wouldn’t pee on a datapad,” Poe said. He glanced between Finn and the pad. “I did pee on that little test strip that you’re touching with your thumb though-”

“Okay!” Finn said, thrusting the datapad back into Poe’s hands and wiped his hand on Poe’s shirt. Maybe Poe would go this far for a bit. “You got me, Poe. Very funny.”

Poe frowned. “Finn… why would I joke about this?”

“I don’t know. To freak me out.”

Poe crossed his arms. “So it freaks you out.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Finn asked.

“No. I wanted you to be happy,” Poe said.

“Come on. How far are you going to-”

“I thought we were trying, Finn,” Poe said. He wasn’t happy. Finn could tell. Even Poe could not fake that amount of anger.

“I thought we were pretending…” Finn trailed off. Clearly that was the wrong thing to say because Poe started to tear up. “Poe… are you really pregnant?” Finn asked. Poe chucked the datapad at Finn in a fit of frustration and Finn barely caught it. Finn looked down at it and read what the datapad was saying about the tiny little medical device Poe had plugged into it. “Wow… you are pregnant. And I’m an asshole.”

“Yeah!” Poe said, shaking his head as he walked around the bed and started to climb back in. But then a wave of nausea overcame him and he grimaced. He swallowed and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and slowly to try and let it pass.

Finn was watching Poe carefully, concern written on his face. He still hadn’t fully processed what Poe was trying to tell him. But he could tell Poe seemed off. “Are you okay?”

Poe shook his head. “No,” he said, standing back up and heading towards the fresher. He felt Finn following him into the fresher and turned around, snapping at him. “Just… give me some space, alright?”

“But Poe-”

“Get out,” Poe said firmly, pointing to the door. He didn’t miss the sad look Finn was giving him but the bile was rising in his throat by the second. “Look. We just need some time on our own to process and I need you gone.” Finn opened his mouth to protest but Poe stopped him. “Just go find some breakfast and come back.”

At the mention of breakfast, Poe literally gagged. He covered his mouth and shook his head as he shoved Finn back. He just wanted some space. He closed the door in Finn’s face and bolt for the toilet.

On the other side of the door, Finn was debating if he should knock or not. But Poe seemed pretty upset with him. And he did need a moment to process. So he left their room. The Resistance had inherited an abandoned resort as a temporary base. Every room had its own fresher. Of course, not every fresher was operational since the resort had been closed down for years.

Finn walked along the halls almost every day and wondered what it would’ve been like to stay there when the wallpaper wasn’t hanging off the walls. And if there were service droids stationed at every door. They’d been able to restore a few of the amenities available at the resort such as the mess hall. At least, to the best of their abilities. That’s where Finn went. Even though it was early, it was already the busiest place there. Aunt Z was behind the counter serving up the goods.

When Finn walked up to the counter and asked what was for breakfast, she pushed a large wrap across the counter and winked at him. Then she offered to make some caf for Poe. Normally, Poe drank caf in the morning. But Finn thought water would be best for him if he was sick that morning. “Uh. Not this morning. Poe isn’t feeling well. But thanks.”

Finn would have stuck around and found someone to talk to but Poe was right. He needed to process. He was halfway back to their room when he spotted an empty luggage cart. It wasn’t an ideal seating arrangement but it was out of the way and in a corner so people were less likely to see him there.

Finn plopped on the luggage cart and leaned against the handle side of it. He absentmindedly opened up the wrap and took a bite. He didn’t know what was in it. He never asked those questions. He found most everything to be palatable if not enjoyable. But he wasn’t paying attention to the flavor at all.

Finn saw the datapad. It said that Poe was pregnant. That meant they were having a kid, a baby. Finn didn’t believe it. Even after seeing the bioscan. At least, he didn’t understand it. How could they have a baby?

So what if it freaked him out. It’s not like Poe sat him down and had a conversation about it ever being a possibility. He distinctly remembered Poe playfully bringing it up as a kink.

Was that what this was? Was Poe role playing? No. Nope. He wouldn’t do that. Poe wouldn’t force himself to get out of bed way earlier than was natural for him just to vomit more than once all for a kink. Especially since it wasn’t sexy. It wasn’t sexy, right? Finn didn’t find it sexy. Was it supposed to be.

Finn sat on the cart, eating his wrap and freaking out until he felt the cart wobble and move forward. He startled and looked behind him to find Rey smiling down at him. “Good morning,” she beamed. She was quite the morning person. Her and Poe were completely opposite in the regard. “Why are you sulking with food so early in the day?”

Finn scooted over on the cart and made room for Rey. “Hi,” he said, with his mouth full. He continued to chew while Rey waited for a response but even when he was finished he gave none.

“You alright?” she asked, nudging him on the shoulder.

Finn flicked at the wrapper of his breakfast and sighed. He wasn’t supposed to say anything, was he? But it was Rey. Rey could keep her mouth shut and she was always supportive. “I’m a dad,” he blurted.

Rey furrowed her brows at him and laughed. But Finn looked at her with a serious frown. “What do you mean?” she asked. Then his smile fell. Finn could see her heart breaking just a little bit. “Did you cheat on Poe?” she asked gently, but seriously.

Finn found that interesting for many reasons. For one thing, he found it interesting that she cared that much about his relationship with Poe to actually be heartbroken if they were unfaithful to each other. For another thing, how dare she even think he’d do such a thing to Poe.

“What?! No! I would never-” Finn quite literally punched her on the knee. “Don’t even say that. No. Oh my-it’s Poe. Poe’s pregnant.”

Rey sat there, looking sideways at him, blinking for a few seconds. “Poe?”

“Poe.”

“How?” Rey asked.

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me either,” Finn said. He even reached in his jacket and pulled the datapad out to show Rey. “See? And I know it’s not some joke because that’s Poe’s bioscan.”

Rey examined the scan for a moment before looking up at Finn. “Have you talked to him about it?”

Finn shook his head and looked down. “No. I just made him mad because I accused him of lying. He’s been throwing up all morning…”

Rey returned the datapad to Finn and put a hand on his shoulder. “You should really talk to him about it as soon as possible.”

“I just… I need you to tell me that he’s not crazy,” Finn said. “And that I’m not crazy for believing him. How is  _ he  _ pregnant?”

Rey bit back a smile and patted him on the cheek. “Oh, Finn. The First Order sheltered you quite a bit, didn’t they? There’s more to the universe than meets the eye.”

Finn sighed. “So… this is real?”

“It looked pretty real to me, Finn,” she replied. She saw Finn looking down the hall towards their room anxiously. “Go talk to him. He might not want to talk if he’s feeling ill this morning but you can be there for him. Just take care of him for now.”

Finn nodded and looked back down at his wrap. He wasn’t hungry anymore. And he knew Poe wouldn’t want any of it so he offered it to Rey. She took it, not sure if she wanted to eat it but that was one less thing to hold Finn back. Finn stood up and looked down at Rey. “Thank you.”

“That’s what family is for, Finn,” Rey said with a smile. She nudged him with her foot. “Now go. His jealousy is bad enough without hormones. You don’t want to give him any ideas.”

Finn rolled his eyes at that and turned around. She was right. Poe was a jealous man. At least, Poe felt comfortable enough around Rey to express that and not hide it. And Rey didn’t take it personally. Poe was just naturally possessive.

Finn didn’t knock when he reached their door. But he opened the door slowly to check for Poe. He wasn’t in the room so he entered to check the fresher. “Poe?” he asked. As he turned the corner and looked through the doorway, he saw Poe leaning against the sink and taking slow breaths. “You feeling okay?” he asked Poe.

Poe nodded slowly, forcing his shoulders to relax as he let out a breath. “Yeah…” Poe moved towards the door, looking exhausted and like he wasn’t feeling much better yet. “Just nauseous.”

Finn stopped him at the door by grabbing his shoulders. “Hey,” he said softly, squeezing Poe’s shoulders gently. “Sorry for the way I reacted this morning.”

Poe sighed, wincing and looking down at his toes before admitting, “I’m sorry too. I should’ve communicated with you better before…” Poe trailed off, looking to the side and shaking his head. He hadn’t looked Finn in the eye once since he’d returned.

Finn noticed this. He pulled Poe close until their chest pressed against each other. “I’m not mad,” Finn assured him first. He hoped Poe didn’t think that. Finn held Poe close and rubbed his back gently. Poe was a little tense but he relaxed after Finn placed a soft kiss to the side of his head and wrapped his arms around Finn. “You don’t need to be sorry, Poe.”

They stayed like that for a minute before Poe pulled back and said, “I’m gonna lay down.”

Finn let him go and followed him to the bed. “You still feeling sick?” Poe hummed affirmatively and laid down while Finn took a seat on the bed next to him. “Is that something we should be worried about?” Poe looked up at him with one eye open. “I mean… is that normal for…” Finn cleared his throat. He was going to have to get used to saying it. “The-being pregnant?”

Poe huffed in amusement. “Yeah, Finn. It’s called morning sickness.”

Finn blinked. “And it’s normal?” Poe nodded against his pillow sighing. “Oh…” Finn said thoughtfully. “Okay. Well, that’s good to know.”

“Do you know anything about pregnancy?” Poe asked curiously, opening both of his eyes to look up at Finn. Finn shrugged and shook his head sheepishly. Poe sighed in annoyance. “Just give me a little bit and we’ll talk when I’m done feeling sick,” he mumbled.

Finn bit his lip anxiously. He wasn’t sure what he should do in the meantime. But he knew what he wanted to do. “Can I lay with you?”

Poe didn’t open his eyes but he pointed behind him and said, “You’re the big dipper.”

Finn grinned almost childishly as he hopped on the bed and snuggled up behind Poe. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into Poe’s neck. Finn wasn’t always the big dipper. Sometimes Poe was. And sometimes they faced each other. Or one would lay on top of the other. It just depended on their mood. Sometimes they ended up wrestling because they both wanted the same position which was a whole other thing for them.

Finn breathed in Poe’s scent and felt at home. He loved the feel of him in his arms. He loved to be in his arms too. Sometimes, just a simple pat on the shoulder was enough to make Finn feel the weight of Poe’s affection. But Poe still loved to connect with him physically because it made it feel like they were even closer than they already were.

Poe’s fingers interlaced with Finn’s and tightened his grip a little. At least, Finn thought that was what he was doing. But Poe was actually trying to flatten out Finn’s hand with his. It took a moment for Finn to realize that Poe was having him feel his stomach and it occurred to Finn, again, that Poe was pregnant.

He became stiff. Poe was pregnant. They were going to have a kid. Finn’s heart began to race. How were they going to do this? They were General’s of the Resistance and they were going to have a baby.

They were going to have a baby. Finn felt himself start to relax a little. Maybe relax wasn’t the right word. He was still anxious but for different reasons. He’d been anxious because he was afraid but then Finn reminded himself that this was Poe. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Poe and eventually start a family with him one day anyway.

Poe smiled when he felt Finn’s hand relax completely under his, even going as far to put a light pressure on his belly. It was certainly an improvement. And it comforted Poe enough that he was already starting to feel better. He cleared his throat and asked Finn, “If you had understood what I meant when I said ‘let’s make a baby’, would you have said no?”

Finn shook his head, pulling his face out of Poe’s neck. “No. But I don’t think I would’ve said yes either.” He wasn’t going to bring up the fact that Poe hadn’t exactly worded it that way in the first place or that the circumstances at the time lead him to believe Poe didn’t mean it literally. “I think I would’ve asked if we could wait. At least, until one of us is done being General.”

Poe shifted slightly so he could look at Finn. “So you’re okay?”

Finn nodded and Poe shifted back. “That’s not to say it’ll take some getting used to. And I have about a million more things to worry about.” Finn snuggled up to him again and placed a kiss to his neck. “You did say that we’d make cute babies.”

“I did, huh?”

“Mhm,” Finn said, placing another kiss to his neck and wrapped his arms around Poe’s waist. “We’ll be okay. I promise.”

Poe smiled as he ran his fingers up and down Finn’s forearms. “Me too.”

“You do owe me a bit of an explanation though, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Or at least giggled weirdly into your pillow.


End file.
